Dusk before Dawn A Minecraft Fanfic
by HungerDude
Summary: Dawn, A young boy, is about to have a huge adventure. This is set in a world of Fear, Gloom, and Sadness. But there will be nice times for happiness and the "Winning" feeling. But the worst fate is happening to him. He is being captured by an Enderman. Shall he make it our alive? Stay tuned!
1. Prologue

**_Hello people of Fanfiction. This is my first Story about the Popular game *Drum roll please* Minecraft!_**

 ** _Thats all I wanted to say! Enjoy! ^-^_**

 _Running._

That is what my parents were doing, along with me in their arms.

There are many screams. Heavy breathing is not the only sound that met my ear.

There were terrified shouts, flames, things being launched. The Guard can only protect us so long.

It was a terrible idea. The worst gamble the King made. The one to send more people to the mines.

They were unarmed. Marching into the mines to uncover things such as Iron, or Coal, or even gold.

There was a rule though. Not to mine diamonds. Diamonds caused the downfall of many city-states.

The King broke the rule. Not only did he break it, but he sent half the guard to do so. 

It wasn't long before he realized his own mistake. He himself was the first to fall.

Dusk made him fall.

You cant stay past sunset at a friends house without staying the night.

Neighbors didn't even have the ability to have a child cross the street before...

Before _**they**_ came. The Endermen. They come and take people. But only people who are Dry.

Not one person who was dry got kidnapped. Endermen seem to hate water. They always have.

And right now.

With half the guard gone to the mines. The Darkness struck. We didn't have many men in the first place.

And when I say men, I mean Guards. There were only about one hundred men who enlisted against the darkness.

But that matters not. Right now, we are all doomed. Arrows whizzing by, by skeletons who bones still creak the night.

Zombies, who have a ravaging thirst for flesh. Kidnapping by Endermen is the worst fate. 

_Why?_

No one knows, we just know that its the end for you if on takes you.

Hence the name: Enderman. They took the King. We are all doomed to a fate worse then Prison.

Worse then Death. We will be eaten alive, then reanimated. As what? We don't know, depends on how much the Undead eat you. 

My name is Dawn Nightcrosser. I'm a toddler right now. This is my story.


	2. Chapter One: The Fall of Arcadia

My notes:

Hello! if you decided to read on! Thank you! Post a review and help decide whether or not I need help lol!

Chapter Two:

The End

We just kept running.

It was our only option. Run to the church. Or die a gruesome death.

My mother tripped. and we fell. I remember seeing my father help her back up.

But they left me. Something about not being worth taking along. Something about the ability to have more kids.

And I sat there. Wondering when mother was going to take me into her arms and sing me my favorite alibi.

But I was terrified. Bodies fell to the cold, hard earth. Unwelcoming sites for a child such as me.

I crawled towards the nearest house. It was my best friend Susan's houses. She and I had play dates all the time.

My father was the local blacksmith, so I got to hear about how he was strong, and important.

Eventually people let me play with their kids, but I guess it was to get my fathers favoritism, for discounts.

Not many children actually liked me. Why would they? I was a toddler the age of five, at that age you start your chores.

But Susan was actually friendly. She cared not of my age, but of how I felt. And we became quick friends, although she was about eight.

I had reached their doorstep, and did as I was told whenever its late night, and knocked.

But before I could, the door flung open, flinging my a few feet in front of the steps. Susan's mother was speaking quickly.

And her father was half listening, until he saw me.

"Begone young one! Leave us at once!", shouted Susan's father.

Susans mother spoke fast,"Blake, we must leave the area! We have no time for dealing with children! Susan!", her mother called, "We are leaving! Come fast!"

Susan appeared at the door, looked at me with just a glance, and said,"I'm here mother, let's leave now."

I got up on my feet and walked towards Susan, saying,"Susan, Ma and Da left me. I cant find them."

But instead of helping me, she shot me a disgusted glance, and they left.

I sat there, feeling alone amidst the flames and destruction. And the tears started to come.

I cried, I wished that Ma and Da would come back. That someone would cast a second glance at a poor boy with no help.

I glanced left, and what I saw, immobilized me. It was them. The Undead were walking towards me, while staring at me with blank eyes.

I quickly got to my feet and ran. There was no looking back, if I did, I would be like them.

I ran towards the church. The church is where the Nuns taught you about the great Notch, and fed you soup if you were hungry.

There was hope.

I looked towards the Kings castle on the hill. But it was dark. No flames, but just dark, like as if the castle had all the life sucked out of it.

There werent Giant beacons in the towers. Nor was the gate closed. No fighting was happening over there.

Then, a massive explosion was heard. It boomed throughout the land. Windows broke, and doors shook.

I took cover inside a nearby ditch, smoke and ash taking over the breathable air.

Wood and stone specks dropped from the sky. Everything was being put out fast. I climbed out of my hole.

What I saw, made me give up.

It was a Rift. A portal between two realms is a Rift. You can tell what kind of realm is on the other side by looking at the colour of the rift.

And it wasn't a Nether Rift, thank notch, but it was an End Rift. A black, swirling mass.

Tall figures marched out of the portal. Endermen. They had strange armor with strange clothing. Ive never heard of this.

But then a figure with a machine came out. And then it started.

Foreign clouds that were not here a second ago were looming towards the Endermen, in the midst of them was a Red one. It had a staff.

It was doing some weird dances. Swirling its yellow stone staff in a circle. The clouds formed a pinnacle down to touch the staff, and then a thunder struck the machine.

They must have been excited, because they were shaking with joy, making a semi circle around the machine as it started to whir to life.

Then, as I was getting up to crawl to another ditch, a small plank snapped under my foot, attracting the attention of an Endermen.

It looked towards me, I looked towards it, and our eyes locked. I broke the stare and ran towards the smoldering wreckage of a nearby Inn.

Its entire second story had fallen down. I entered the building, and took a brief sweep of the area, looking for a hiding place.

I made up my mind and hid in the cupboard, breathing fast, and closed the door to it.

I sat in there for what felt like ages, thinking what would happen if it caught me. My sack clothing was somewhat ripped. My sandy blond hair had ash and dirt in it.

My shoes were nonexistant. And my face was smudged with grease, but that was because I refused to take a bath.

A slow creak of the what-used-to-be front door met my ears, and my heart started to race. My thoughts were getting all jumbled up.

"Hey", A female voice said,"You're safe with me, come on out.", She had said, trying to coax me out of my hiding place.

I silently refused, and was thinking that I would never come out, not until Ma and Da came and told me its safe.

The wooden planks creaked towards my hiding space, and my heart was racing.

I'm going to die. This is the end.

I will not live.

I curse the day I was born.

Why? Why not the traitors who abandoned me here?

I give up.

The cupboard opened, and the Enderman was standing there. She observed my current state.

She was tall, like really tall. Well, tall in a five year old's dictionary was something biased.

But instead of devouring my soul or killing me in any other manner, she asked,"My? What are you doing in this cupboard here young one? Are you lost?"

I looked up, and it was more humanoid then I thought. They just like to dress in deep black clothing, such as she. She had deep black hair too, along with blue eyes.

I quickly looked down, because Endermen, I remembered, hate being seen my humans."I-I don't want to die.", I gasped. And then I collapsed onto my knees.

"Please!", I sobbed,"Please don't harm me! I'm too small to be bad!". I just sobbed, I felt like any second, the end would claim me, and Id be just another murdered child.

She soothingly pat my back.

Wait, what? She pat my back? This is highly unnatural for creatures that kidnap children and steal souls of others.

I looked up at her with a puffy, questioning face. She had sat down to pat my back, and had a kind expression on her face that read 'Its ok'.

She took out her backpack and pulled out a few treats, and handed one to me. It was soft like bread, but smelled like apple pie. I took it out of her hand.

"Thank you.", I said, then took a large bite out of the biscuit. And that's when I noticed it was a trap. The cookie had laxatives in it. And I slumped to the ground.

Before I fell into the black sleep that was inevitable, I felt her put me into a small backpack of hers, and wrapped a blue and black blanket around me.

And I went under.


	3. Chapter Two: The Real End

My Notes:  
Ok, I had a couple of friends of my reread my previous chapters so I can see grammar mistakes and Spelling mistakes alike.  
We should be all set to go now :D  
Enjoy!

Chapter 3  
Rescue.

I awoke to this awful sound, the sound of metal being ripped apart. My hands fled to my ears to make the sound go away. But I felt mufflers over them.  
I was sure that this was an act of kindness from someone. Other travelers told of the Machine. One that made ear splitting noises to drive grown men insane.  
But these strange mufflers were masking the sound, to the point that my eyes don't roll back into my head and drive me insane. Then I noticed that I was in a bag.  
With a blanket wrapped over me so I don't freeze. After some examining around the bag with my hand, I realized that the bag was either on the ground, or on the table.  
The bag was also closed, and probably tied to the point I couldn't escape, but when a pushed the top of the bag ever so lightly, it opened, and I quickly withdrew my hand.  
It was cold. Very cold outside the bag, colder then the coldest winter in Arcadia, the destroyed kingdom of mine. But it was the sky that caught the eye of mine.  
It was completely foreign then the sky I was used to, the one with all the bright stars and clouds. This one was just, just, shaky. Like everytime you look at it, a star was on the move.  
Then I heard talking.  
"Firnir, leave my stuff alone!", the female voice said, as the bag was picked up, rustling me around, "Put it back! It has all my things in it that I collected from Arcadia!"  
So these people were there from when Arcadia fell. Thus they were my captors. I thought of escaping, but where would I go, my Ma or Da don't want me, and Susan never truly liked me.  
"Stella, its just a joke, your always so uptight.", Said the voice labeled as 'Firner'. "Cant you ever take a joke Stella? Its against Ender's law to abduct anyone's property, slave or no.  
"So you know I took a young boy from Arcadia? How'd you know?", questioned the voice from the Inn. "Did you look into my bag?", Stella pressed on, "Its against the Ender's law to look into other containers without permission!"  
I felt shifting in the gravity of the bag, and was tipped upside down. I came toppling from out of the bag, meeting yellow, stony, earth. It felt like falling on to gravel, but this gravel was yellow...  
"Firnir!", Stella yelled.  
"What? I wanted to see the slave that you brought from arcadia! But I'm disappointed! He's just a small human boy! I bet he's only seven or eight years old!", laughed Firnir.  
"Be quiet! Don't you see you just dumped him from his warm bag onto the ground? You know humans aren't very accustomed to the weather her in The End!", Stella glared.  
I curled into a fetal position. I needed to conserve as much heat as possible, but that was impossible, the cold seeped into your skin and bones.  
I heard footsteps come towards me, but they stopped fast. "Firnir! What are you doing?", Stella screamed. Firnir picked me up by my ankle, and dangled me upside down.  
"So? How do you like the weather young boy! Isn't it so warm!", Firnir laughed manically. It felt like needles were poking me everywhere the wind touched. They weren't kidding, its freaking cold.  
"Firnir! Let him go! He's my property! Just because your the Ministers son doesn't mean you can break Ender law!", exclaimed Stella, horrified, at the sight of the frost developing on my skin.  
Suddenly, I felt sleepy, like the cold was calling to me to fall asleep, to turn into an Icy form and sleep. I heard fuzzy yelling and multiple footsteps.

~~~~~ A few hours later ~~~~~

I awoke in a cell.  
It looked like Yellow stone, but chiseled to have to form of bricks. There wasn't even a window like any human cell, however, there was a furnace.  
It had a fire in it. Oak logs were cast into the fire, and yet this cell, which was cozy, was still somewhat cold. Not the cold like windy, but there was an eerie cold.  
It was fighting the fire, and was winning. Its the kind of cold that seeps over time, you don't notice it at first, but then you feel like your freezing.  
I looked at the cell door. They weren't bars, but yet it was just a door. I walked over it and turned the handle. Locked. I wasn't surprised.  
I examined the rest of the room. There was a bed, completely black, sheets and all. There was a night stand with a book titled "The adventures of Ender".  
And that was it. The fuel for the furnace was running out, and the fire was looking old. It only had a matter of time before it burned out completely.  
I sat on my bed and recollected my thoughts.

~~~~~ Flashbacks ~~~~~

I remember Firnir holding me by my ankle, but where did the other foot steps come from? I thought hard and come to the conclusion. Firnir must be important.  
Or else he wouldn't have other men working for him, but wait. My memory is clouded, but the sites of the men weren't as tall as my torturer. In my conclusion, Humans are treated as slaves in this world.  
So that's why he made fun of me, because I was small. Insignificant compared to the rest of the world until I become an adult, but that was my fate, to become bigger until I can work.  
I remember hearing massive amounts of winds picking up, and seeing the Red One at the end of the stone road. He was holding his staff, doing strange movements with it. The clouds were nonexistent.  
Then I fell asleep, dreaming of black mass.

~~~~~ End Flashbacks ~~~~~

So I made a plan, to escape from this world. To go back to the Overworld and become King. I will resurrect the kingdom, and not be so foolish.  
But that's what a five-year-old thinks, so it may not turn out the way I think it shall. Will I die? Will I survive? Or will I spend the rest of my life serving these, these monsters.  
I heard the jingle of keys come towards the end of the hallway. I lost my train of thought and averted my eyes away from the door, Enderman hate being looked at.  
They always get mad about the stupidest things. For example. The Diamond Rule, it was a rule made by the Ender, that if you found, and touched a diamond, your kingdom will be brought to ruin.  
But then again, that rule may not be stupid, for if we had diamonds, we could forge swords that cut through any armor and defeat the Ender. But I hold my ground on the 'Look at' rule, Enderman always thought they were ugly, truth be told.

Then I heard my door go 'Click'.


	4. Chapter Three: The Book of Programme

My Notes:  
Sorry I haven't posted recently, I'm what I call myself, a free lance writer. I hope that you guys are ok with this.  
Lets begin with chapter Three.

Chapter Three: Book of Programme.

The door went 'Click'.  
A couple of EnderGuards had walked in, this wasn't good, they were all drunk, probably celebrating the fall of Arcadia. They had Mugs of ale and hard cider.  
"Haha! That's a good one James!", One of the more bearded guards laughed, "Price of diamonds, Hundreds, price of shiz, priceless!", the guard ended with some loud laughing.  
"Yeah, my family really benefited from Arcadia's downfall, we all knew Zeta Squad could take down Arcadia, we just had to wait a while.", one of the Drunken Guards boasted.  
"Oh yeah, I forgot this boy is using this cell, meh, we can still party, its not like he can stop us," And with that the Drunken Guard yelled, "Boy! Go to your bed, we will be partying here!."

Throughout the night the boy watched as the guards partied all night, then saw his golden opportunity. The guard had left the door cracked, and so Dawn slowly crept out of his bed.  
He tiptoed through the guards, and the ground was cracked, and chipped, so if he stepped to hard, it was just stone. He crept closer to the ironbound door.  
He pushed the rough door, it just lightly flew away from him, it was still open. He stepped outside the door. He felt his skin get goose bumps as he stepped out of that cozy room.  
It was cold out here too. But it was not the End cold, it was a creepy cold. Paranormal. Like as if he wasn't supposed to be here, yet he was destined. Then he saw the Enderium Door.  
Legends said the the Enderium door was a door placed by Notch, and when you open it, you find something paranormal. A person from another country had once opened the Enderium Door.  
He was the legendary sword wielder who vanquished the Dark from his country. The sword he wielded was nothing other then the Excalibur. The Holy sword said to shine light so bright it burned the Undead.  
Dawn snapped back into the real world. He was still standing in front of the Enderium Door. It looked spectacular, its outline was a pulsating dark green. Its frame was an Endless battle of Red, Green, and White.  
There were designs that looked, just, amazing. Dragons and books were chiseled onto it. The were 3 parts to the door, the upper part represented the Green, it had floating masses of yellow.  
The middle piece was White, it had a Giant yellow mass in the top left hand, with a green mass in the foreground. Then then the Red, it was mixture of orange and dark red made to look like Hell.  
It was amazing, it looked like a painting of the World we knew. Dawn crept closer to the door, he touched it. It had the texture of Iron. Rough yet strong. He lightly pressed onto the door.  
It revealed to the weirdest place he has ever seen. He was never good at math, but knew how to write. So he knew the symbols that were floating in this space. It was a huge mass of 1's and 0's, changing into each other.  
But what was really spectacular was the Book.  
He took a step into the world, the ground was phased into what looked like stone brick under his feet. Each step he took had stone brick form under his feet. but when he removed his foot, it disappeared, shattering into more 1's and 0's.  
He crept closer to the book itself. it was a Leather bound book with Iron Carvings into it, each corner of the book bound in Iron. There was a symbol in the center of the book. It looked like the Moon, with two arrows piercing it.  
He picked up the book, expecting it to be ten times heavier then it was really. Light as a regular book. He opened it. It was completely empty, except for a note. It looked old and torn, as if it would turn to dust any second.  
He opened the note, "Title of book: The Book Of Programme. Instructions: Draw, or describe, what you want into the book. Then, rip the page out. Finally, tap the page."  
Once he had read the note, he took the quill in the book, and drew a Rift, and described it as an Overworld Rift.  
He tapped it, and it shined brighter then the sun, what he saw afterwards he couldn't believe.


End file.
